


Bonded Alpha/Omega

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Alpha Emilio Sheehan, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Manfred Bernardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: When the Tiger scratched Manfred he did a little more then just leave a few scars, but when Manfred's next heat rolls around, he finds himself enjoying the fact immensely.





	1. Chapter 1

Manfred swore, feeling the heat start to curl through him, his body trembling with arousal. He fucking hated being an Omega, everyone expected you to be meek, submissive and a complete slave to your biology, no one ever guessed he was an Omega, or that Olivia was as well.

But right now, now he felt a pull that hadn’t been there before, and his ribs tingled like someone was drawing loving fingers over them, right where his scars were.

Grabbing his phone he dialled the number, glad it was the night already.

“Manfred.” The calm and pleasant voice filled his ears and he trembled and relaxed at the same time as the heat built further.

“Hey Emilio, can you come to my place please?” He knew he sounded a little out of breath but it was getting harder to make his lungs work as time continued.

“Of course, is there a problem?” Came the reply.

“I wouldn’t go that far, but I need to talk to you.” He explained and was thankful when the reverend agreed to be there in a moment.

Before long the door opened and in walked the Were’ who almost froze as the Omega pheromones reached him, his Alpha instincts demanding he take the Omega, breed his Omega and he realised what Manfred already had, it seemed his tiger had done more then just claw the psychic, it claimed him.

He stood before the younger man, looking over the slightly flushed cheeks and warm brown eyes that were shining with lust and need even if they weren’t yet glazed over.

“I’m sorry Manfred, I never...” Never meant to do this, force you into a bond.

“Emilio.” The soft sigh made him relax as the Omega gently nuzzled into his neck. “I’d rather enjoy my heats bonded to an Alpha I trust then suffer through them alone. Plus it’s only a partial bond, we can easily break it if you want to.” Manfred’s voice faded out at the end making the reverend capture his jaw, brining his head up.

“I am honoured you trust me with this and I would love to spend your heat with you, I just wish it hadn’t been forced on you.” The Alpha explained before capturing those tempting lips in a kiss and then they were lost.

The Omega felt another wave of heat wash through him and he whimpered as slick began to drip from his hole, the Alpha growling in response as more of the Omega’s scent filled the air.

Emilio walked them to the bed, slowly stripping clothes off of both of them until they were bare and pressing his Omega into the sheets.

They kiss slow and deep, exploring as their hands glided over skin, mapping and learning, enjoying, only pulling apart when Manfred whimpered as the heat grew, making it’s self more insistent.

“Turn over.” Manfred complied with the gentle command and moaned softly as dry, loving lips made their way down his back, soon reaching the psychics fine ass, biting down to make him groan before licking up the sweet liquid trailing down the Omega’s thigh.

Emilio hummed happily, knowing he could easily get addicted to the Omega’s unique taste, tongue dipping into his puckered hole and starting to work the Omega open, love the sound of his moans and the way his body began to writhe against the sheets. He could do this for hours, but that could wait for another time, now he used his tongue and fingers in tandem to work his beautiful Omega open.

Soon enough Manfred was a whimpering mess and the Were’ kissed up his spine, neck and soon reached his lips, tongues twining before sinking into his tight hole, the psychic moaning and loving every second of it as the Alpha groaned, rocking his hips, pushing deeper into the Omega as another wave of heat rolled through him.

The elder pushed up on one arm, curling the other around his new lovers torso, pulling the plaint and needy body up with him as moved at an easy pace, thrust deeply, fast enough to appease the Omega’s heat but slow enough to make it last for them both.

They moved in time, moans and growls filling the air as the pleasure built along with the waves of heat that burnt through the Omega’s veins.

“Alpha.” Manfred groaned and it drove the other wild, making Emilio snap his hips forward, slamming into the tight Omega who who moaned louder, words tumbling from his pretty lips. “Alpha, Alpha, Emilio, please, more, Emilio.” He was shaking with need body trembling and the moment he felt the knot begin to swell inside him the tight band of pleasure snapped and the Omega came, eyes rolling back with pure pleasure that only grew as his Alpha knotted inside him, warm cum filing him up.

When the world stopped swimming in bliss he let out a happy sound, Emilio was still knotted inside him, there was a sting on his shoulder from where the Alpha had bitten down and he was filled with warmth, Emilio’s scent wrapped around him, soothing his instincts.

Emilio gently turned then onto their sides, gently nuzzling against the others neck, pressing kisses into the over heated skin that was only just beginning to cool and soon enough they were sound asleep, curled and joined together as the last of the heat washed away.

Emilio woke alone in the bed but easily followed the sound of the heartbeat coming from the bathroom along with the scent of herbal salts. He smiled as he saw Manfred relaxing in the water, looking completely content. Warm brown eyes opened slowly, looking up at the weretiger with something like love though it wasn’t there yet, maybe it would be one day.

Manfred leaned froward, a silent invitation that Emilio took, settling behind the Omega, more then happy when the younger leaned back against his chest. Maybe his tiger self had seen something the human hadn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I do one shots for these guys any more, and Olivia has to sneak in.

The next time they saw each other it seemed to be a unanimous decision, they sat together, talking. A strange occurrence for Emilio but, he didn’t want to loose this bond and the only real direction was to start at the beginning of the three steps. Step one, getting to know each other.

Manfred found himself realising that their lives paralleled more then anyone would have thought. A Gypsy psychic conman and a Reverend weretiger, on paper, once you get past the shock of the supernatural element, should never have worked in any way, shape or form but in reality, they fit like a puzzle. They weren’t perfect, but with a little bit of effort, they slotted into place and it was even harder to take them apart.

They both came into powers, abilities that some saw as a gift but came with a curse that made it a living hell, while one was plagued with images of violence and the agony of ghosts, the other dealt with the constant guilt over those they’d harmed and the hunger that grew with the turning of the moon and they both shared the fear of losing all control, of being taken over and losing who they really were.

That alone was enough for the first layer of the bond to begin forming, a subtle awareness of the others soul, just enough to sense it close by, to be comforted by it’s presence.

It was made stronger by the loneliness, always moving, avoiding others for fear of attachment, of letting themselves start something that would only end badly, maybe even in tragedy. Likes and dislikes, came to light. Classic music verses rock with a shared love of classic literature, horror in particular funnily enough. Dracula, Frankenstein and the likes of MR James and Poe. Fantasy and Horror also caught their interest, you would have thought they’d avoided it at all costs but it offered a strange kind of escape from their hellish reality.

The first step took more then two months before they felt the first layer snap into place, easily able to feel the others soul across town instead of needing to be in the same room.

The second step was the physical side, the part that people often forced, held onto as the bond even though it was perverted and wrong, Alphas and Betas alike often tried to use it to force ‘weak willed’ Omegas to do what they wanted, damn were they in for a shock when it got snapped and the backlash put them in the hospital.

The Psychic and Were’ spent hours learning each others bodies, in every way possible, Manfred also indulging his rarely used artistic streak, painting Celtic and magical symbols over the others skin, each one of them simmering with power, protection and safety. Emilio had never felt so secure and soothed as he watched his lover paint, the peaceful concentration making him even more beautiful.

They’d been together for three months when they sealed the second layer, biting deep into the flesh where the neck and shoulder met, that bond strengthen, continuing to do so until both of them healed. They knew when the other was in pain, fatigued. They could feel the pleasure burn higher then ever before as it looped through the bond and the physical contact they’d once avoided came with ease.

It was another few months before they made the final step after fielding the other residents of Midnight.

The final step was purely on a psychic level, one that was often left out or could even take years but between them could be done in a single night and it was the hardest part of the bond to break.

They lay together, side by side in their bed, eyes closed as they focused, reaching out with their minds and feeling them connect, the final bond snapping into place and the warmth and security that came with it made them both feel at home in a way that even Midnight couldn’t.

This was the way a bond should be, giving and taking in equal measure, soothing and calming and above all else loving.

The day after they sealed the bond Manfred was sat on the porch, enjoying the rare and torrential down pour that bounced off the pavement. He wasn’t surprised by Olivia suddenly appearing, a jacket draped over her head as she ran up onto his porch, dropping the jacket and walking into the house without saying a word, emerging with a coffee in hand a few moments later.

The blond stood besides the brunette, gently brushing their shoulders together in a silent congratulations, one Omega to another, but also one human surrounded by the supernatural to the other.

“So.” Olivia started slowly. “When am I getting my niece or nephew?”

The Psychic burst out laughing, taking a few moments to calm down. “Try seven months.” And he laughed again at the look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
